Shattered Mirror, Fragile Mind
by NightRaven13
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/ A mind is said to be a terrible thing to waste. So what happens when Anzu Mazaki, a rather ordinary girl with a not so ordinary life, begins to lose hers?
1. The lurking darkness beyond

Ello fellow Fanfic writers! Waves sheepishly at everyone

Ok…so yeah…YAY! I finally wrote a fanfic! Crowd cheers I know, I know…I tend to only leave my comments on some of these stories and never actually write one…but I finally did! Awesome! Awesome! Ok so it took a while (more like months) but it finally got done. I really don't know how me writing this happened but it did! So…um…Please be nice when giving your critique ok? Please? Oh come on! Oh never mind…say what you want…not like I can stop you. Just read and enjoy…oh…and by the way, before I forget…NO DAMM FLAMMERS GOT IT? I DON'T APPRECIATE PEOPLE FLAMMING HARD DECENT WORK! Well other than that…read and enjoy k's? Oh and please review if you could be so kind? Thanks in advance for taking the time!

Before I forget…DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will so please stop asking ok!

"Not again, not this again"

All was quiet, and then suddenly the approaching darkness would beckon her to its deepest reaches. Down she would be pulled, this time not bothering to struggle. She had tried before, but every time she did it proved to be a futile attempt on her behalf. The darkness would crawl around her, and then fill her lungs, her very being. She would then struggle, a human instinct her mind couldn't help but do, and then the darkness would have her. She would try to move, try to call for help but all attempts were in vain. Her only functioning body part and only companion would be her mind, a thing that she had learn to fear recently. For it was this solitary thing that would fabricate this horrible nightmare she was forced to live through often.

"Someone please help me!"

Her desperate cries would go unanswered. The only witness to her mental anguish was the darkness itself, the very thing she had grown to fear.

"Please! Oh please help me! I don't want to die this way!"

She tried reaching for something around her, something that could help anchor her down, but nothing of the sort was anywhere near her visible reach. The darkness reached out to her instead, but all she did in response to it was pull away from its grasp.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled out to it.

Then suddenly, as suddenly as the darkness would pull her down, it would let go of its grip on her. The scenery would change…the darkness would be replaced by those horrible images…images that terrified her beyond belief…images of her closest friends dying right before her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Young Anzu Mazaki flailed around madly, became entangled in her covers, and then nearly fell out of bed in her attempt to escape from her imprisonment. Finally, after a while of struggling, she tossed her captors aside and sat up in bed. Anzu felt her heart race as if she had been running laps at school, but kept a calm demeanor as best she could. After all, this wasn't the first time she had lived the horrible nightmare. She had been experiencing the same thing for almost a month, each time being more horrifying than the last. She placed her head in her hands and sat alone in bed, sorting out the images as best she could, even though she rather not recall them at all. She tried desperately to remember what had happen in those images, but it was like trying to keep water cupped in her hands, the images were dripping away faster then she could recall them.

"Why is this happening to me!" she yelled out loud.

Anzu dropped back into bed, frustrated that she could not understand anything of what was occurring to her. She caught sight of her pale hands and noticed how badly they were still shacking from the recent experience. Ignoring their reaction, she looked over to the bedside table and noticed that she was already running late for class.

"Oh great! One more thing to worry about!"

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to her small bathroom, nearly tripping on her way over there. After taking a few minutes to get ready, she rushed out of the house and ran out the door to catch the bus that ran by her house. As she reached the corner though, the bus passed right by and left her standing in a cloud of exhaust fumes."Not now! Not now!" yelled Anzu after the bus. "I really don't need this right now!"

She took a moment to look around, hoping to spot another bus coming close behind, but nothing of the sort could be seen. In fact, the often-crowded street was completely deserted from both cars and people. It gave her such an eerie feeling that it actually sent shivers down her spine.

"What's going on?" She asked herself out loud.

Suddenly, almost as if it were an answer to her previous question, she spotted a familiar face walking up the opposite side of the large street. The figure was a rather tall boy of around her age with blond messy hair. He was walking at a slow pace, but Anzu knew him well enough to know that he never cared much about being late for school anyway.

"Jonouchi! Hey Jonouchi! Over here!" yelled Anzu, while she waved her hands to catch his attention. "Jonouchi over here!"

Anzu kept trying to catch his attention, but he didn't even show signs of noticing her at all. He kept on walking up the street and slowly making his way to school.

"For God sakes Jonouchi! I'm over here!" She yelled at him again, but he didn't so much as look up at her. He kept on walking down the street, and then he turned to cross it, never once noticing the car that was quickly approaching him.

"Jonouchi! LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAR!" She dropped her things and ran over to him as fast as she could, the car getting closer to him by the second. He kept on walking across the street at his regular pace and never once looked up at her.

"LOOK OUT!" but it was already too late…the car had beaten her to him.

"JONOUCHI!" She yelled in anguish. The car had hit him at full force and now he was lying unconscious on the floor, crimson blood quickly replacing the white colored sidewalk like paint on a new wall. The sight of him made her both sad and weak at the same time, how could he not have seen the car?

"Oh God Jonouchi! Oh God!" she ran over to him and fell on her knees. "Oh God Jonouchi please be ok!"

Anzu picked up his head in her hands and carefully placed him on her lap, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. Blood began to stain both her pale blue uniform and her delicate white hands.

"JONOUCHI! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" she yelled to him "OH GOD PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

As a response to her anguish calls, his eyes began to move faintly open. They then caught sight of tearful Anzu and quickly fluttered open as best they could.

"An…Anzu" she could hear him faintly call through the quickly forming blood on his face.

"Dear God Jonouchi!" she began to sob, "Didn't you see the car coming at you?"

"An…Anzu…" he began "…Anzu…I…"

"Please Jo hang on!" she urged him as best she could; his fading brown eyes were the only real visible thing now behind all the blood and carnage. Jonouchi then began to cough up all the blood that had formed in his throat, and watched helplessly as it splattered all over Anzu's pink school blazer.

"Soo…Sorry" he managed to say as his eyes began to fade shut. "Sorry…Anzu"

"Jo! Jonouchi don't do this to me!" she shook him a little to try to keep him awake.

"Sorry…Mazaki…" were his last words to her.

"Jo? Jo! JONOUCHI!" she shook him as hard as she could, not realizing that her violent actions were causing more blood to stain her clothes. "DEAR GOD NO!"

After a while she finally let him drop from her hands, her previous actions leaving her drain from any energy she might have possessed before. She slowly got to her feet and looked down on the motionless body of her once good friend Katsuya Jonouchi. The mere sight of him made her sick beyond anything else. Her eyes caught sight of her trembling hands, no longer white but coated with a thick layer of the crimson staining paint of death. She looked from her hands to the body and from the body back to her hands again, slowly backing away from the horrid sight that filled her eyes.

"Oh God…" was all that she managed to gasp "…Oh dear God"

The fear and anguish she felt was all too much to take, too much to bare. She felt her weight buckle under her already weakened knees. The world around her began to grow dark, the familiar darkness surging forth and taking reach of her again all at the same time, pulling her down to its deepest recesses and not letting go. As everything began to grow faint and unclear around her the last sight she caught was that of Jonouchi lying helplessly on the pavement.

"Jonouchi…Jonouchi please help me!" She cried out to him "Help me!"

The darkness took hold and wouldn't let go.

Well? Whatcha think? Well please R and R ok? Thanks again! NO DAMM FLAMMERS OK! Well byeeee!


	2. Not so dead after all

_Hello again all my fellow Fanfic writers!_

_So here I am again with a new chapter in my story! YAY! Thank you so much to those who actually left a review (YES! I actually **GOT **some reviews for **THIS** story!)…. Few as they were they are still much appreciated by this armature fanfic writer. Well…here it is…a new chappy fresh off the demented writers mind and into your valued eyes! Hope you like, please read and enjoy and if you have the time and didn't mind…please leave a review! Once again…**NO FLAMES**! _

_P.S- Oh, before I forget…many appreciated thanks go out to ttSerenity (who without her encouraging words, I would not have gone on) and to Chris's Girl 14 (Many thanks for leaving my **FIRST** review ever! I will forever treasure that!) Now enough of this shit…let's go on with the show! -_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…heh…but for how long? Heh heh… 

The darkness took hold and wouldn't let go.

"Miss! Miss! Miss…are you ok?"

Anzu let her eyes fly open, but then immediately shut them closed because of the glare of the morning sun. Her body felt heavy and weak, making it harder for her to get up.

"Miss, are you ok?" The flustered voice asked again.

"Yes…yes I think I'm alright" she tried getting up as best she could from the floor, the stranger assisting her when he noticed how much trouble she had on her own.

"What...what happened?"

"Miss…um…you ran out to the middle of the street and then collapsed on the pavement…I nearly hit you with my car!"

Then it hit her, the memory of Jonouchi lying dead and bloody in the middle of the street, she retched away from the man's helping grasp and looked desperately around the street.

"Jonouchi! Jo! Jo where are you!"

"Miss…um Miss…Is there someone you might be looking for?" asked the man, all the while keeping his distance from Anzu.

Anzu whirled around to face him, nearly collapsing once again on the floor from trying "Sir, was there another boy here? He was lying right there on the pavement knocked unconscious!"

The man looked at her strangely " No…no Miss…no one there but you," He replied.

She looked back to where Jonouchi had been before; the floor was clean of blood, no sign to indicate he had been lying there dead before was left.

"But, he was there…dead!" she turned back to the already frightened looking man "I saw him! I held him!"

The man began to back away from her "There was no one there but you miss."

"But, it can't be" she whispered, "I saw it, I was there... It happened!"

"Um…whatever you say miss…Now, how about I take you to a doctor or something."

"No! No doctors! I'm not sick1" she looked back to the spot where Jonouchi had been in "That boy! He was hurt! He got hit by a car! He needs help!"

"Miss! Calm down! I assure you no one was there when I got out of my car, just you."

Anzu began to sob "but…he was dead…I saw him."

"Miss it's alright, I'll get you to a doctor," The man reached out to Anzu and tried to assist her to his car, but she quickly pulled back her arm from his reach causing her to collapse on the floor again.

"I said I don't need a doctor!" She yelled at him.

"But Miss! You're clearly in need of medical attention!" he began.

Suddenly, the chime of the school bell could be heard from a distance. Quickly, Anzu caught hold of what little senses she had left.

"Sir, what time do you have?"

"Um…it's a quarter to eight…but miss you really…"

Anzu sprang up to her feet as quickly as she could. "Oh no! I'm so very late!"

She ran over to her things lying on the sidewalk, picked them up, and kept on running to school.

"Miss! But Miss!" she managed to hear the man say.

She kept on running, pushing the horrible vision she had just bared witness to clear from her mind, and made her way to school as fast as her weaken legs would permit her.

As she arrived to school, she skated to a halt and did her best to sneak inside without anyone paying much mind to her. It would have been a complete success had she not been spotted by a group of female students she knew for a fact didn't like her much.

"Well, well! If it isn't little miss prep herself!" yelled a tall, rather mean looking blond. The other four girls behind her either snickered or stifled a laugh.

"Piss off Kazima, I don't have time to deal with your crap today!" yelled back Anzu as she walked by.

"Oooooo looks like Mazaki ain't feeling to well today girls!" The other four started in an uproar of laughter. Anzu stopped in her tracks, turned back to the blond and stared her strait in the eye.

"What's the matter Mazaki, you psming or something'!" The laughter only continued harder after the blond girls' remark.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, piss off Kazima!"

The blond girl approached Anzu, stepped right in front of her and shoved her to the floor "Why don't you just make me Mazaki?"

Anzu hit the floor, her already weak body taking in more damage in one day than she ever had before. The back of her head hurt terribly, and it threatened to black out taking her last bit of conscious with her.

"What's the matter? You just gonna lie there Mazaki? Oh, who cares? You're probably used to lying like that anyway!" The girls began to laugh again, this time not trying to hide it.

This set off Anzu like a lit match to wood. She quickly pulled her foot back and sent a kick to the blond girls' shins, sending her flying backward and onto the floor. Anzu got to her feet and sent another foot down the girls' stomach. The other girls watched with both gaping eyes and mouths, all laughter subsided.

"See what happens when you don't piss off?" Anzu then spit in the blonds face, "Now why don't YOU just lie there, probably use to it anyway bitch!"

Anzu turned to look at the other four; all they did was stare at her oddly.

"Thought so," said Anzu to the four girls. She turned on her heel, grabbed her things, and walked to class, not once bothering to look back at them.

And then it happened….

The darkness…it returned…this time bringing along the vivid image of Jonouchi lying dead on the street with it. Anzu clutched her head with her hands, pleading for both the pain and the image to go away.

"Stop…please stop," She whispered.

And then…it subsided…nothing…like it had never happened.

Anzu opened her eyes and noticed she was on the floor on her knees again, her head resting sideways on the wall. She looked around and was grateful to find the hallway she was in empty.

"Thank God!"

She gathered her things and steadied herself up, using the wall for leverage. Her knees buckled, but then the rushing thought of Jonouchi steadied them up for her.

"Jonouchi!"

Anzu ran down the rest of the hall, her heart all the while racing along with her, and then she reached classroom 1-B. Her class, and the same class the rest of her friends were suppose to be in, including Jonouchi.

She quickly grabbed the door, afraid of whom she would or wouldn't find there, and slammed it open.

"Anzu!" shouted a young familiar voice.

"Dude! There you are!" yelled another more masculine yet dorky sounding one.

"Mazaki! 'Bout time! We were getting worried," said another voice that made Anzu stop cold in her tracks.

It was Katsuya Jonouchi.

_Well here we are! What did you guys think about my newest edition to the story? Please be honest and please leave a review! NO FLAMES! If you wish to leave guesses on what might happen next or suggestions for the story please do so... they are greatly welcomed. -_


	3. Caught red handed

**Hello again all my fateful readers! -**

**So here we are…AGAIN! Well I'm sorry if I didn't update fast enough for all of you, but I had other things that I had to attend to before I got back to this. I also apologize if the chapter is a bit shitty this time around. I kind of didn't have any real inspiration for this chapter so I had to work with some old ideas to get it going properly. Sorry again if you are left disappointed T-T**

**But DISPITE this, I still managed to get one typed out (four pages to be exact, I was quite surprised at the total sum I got in the end) so I guess I should at least be happy with that, right? Well, if you still find it interesting when you're done, please review my travesty of a chappy! Please? OH PLEASE! Well whatever…I promise the next chapter will be more interesting…I just hope some inspiration comes soon! Well read, review, and enjoy! I hope…**

**Now before I forget…**

**TO MY FELLOW NEW READERS -**

**Kerochan606- Thank you! Wow! My first reader adding my story into their fave list! Thank you again! I like that you gave the Horror/Mystery genre a chance. Heh…I'm not too sure I delivered good work in this one, but that's for you to decide. THANKS AGAIN! Hope I keep you interested! -**

**Kobear- Great! I'm glad I could satisfy your stories taste! -**

**Angel of Loneliness- Thank you for liking it! - I can't promise she won't lose her mind too much…but I CAN promise it will be fun to watch it happen! - (Smiles an evil maniacal smile) Heh heh…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! SO SHUT UP! - **

It was Katsuya Jonouchi.

Anzu stood deadly still…she could hardly believe the sight she was beholding…Jonouchi was standing right in front of her…alive!

"Jou…Jonouchi?" She managed to stammer.

"Yeah Anzu, what's up?"

Anzu let her stuff fall on the classroom floor, then ran over to a startled Jonouchi and hugged him.

"Oh God Jou! I've never been so glad to see you!" She then planted a kiss right on his cheek "Even your messy hair looks good today!"

Jonouchi pushed her lightly away, grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Anzu, you feeling ok? 'Cause you're really starting to freak me out."

She stared at him for a moment, surveying his facial features, making sure that his head wasn't secretly bashed in and bleeding somewhere.

"Yeah Jou…I'm fine" She finally responded.

The others looked at her oddly, not quite believing her previous comment. The younger looking one of the three, the one with the strange spiked up hair, looked a bit worried.

"Anzu, you sure you're ok? You look a bit pale" he replied.

She looked over to where he was.

"Yeah Yugi, I'm ok"

The young one named Yugi didn't quite seem to buy Anzu's story, but didn't push it any further either. Anzu, noticing the look on Yugi's face, quickly reassured him.

"Seriously Yugi" she patted him gently on his shoulder "Really…I'm fine."

"See Yug? Anzu said she's fine!" said the taller one of the three. He clamped a rather hard hand on Yugi's back, nearly sending him reeling to the floor. He managed to grab the back of Yugi's jacket before he fell any further.

"Wow there! Sorry Yug!" he apologized quickly.

"That's ok Honda" Yugi stood up straighter "No real harm done"

At the sight of this, Anzu smiled a little. Her friends, no matter how odd a bunch they were, always had a way of making her smile.

"You guys are weird" she teased, "I'm going to walk away now before anyone realizes that I know you people"

She turned around to leave when someone caught her by the wrist and stopped her.

"Anzu! What happened to your hands!" she heard Honda yell. Anzu turned around and met the eyes of a very horrified Honda.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Jonouchi and Yugi, who had heard Honda yell as well as everyone else in the classroom did, came over to see what the commotion was about.

"Honda dude! What's with all the crazy yelling'?" replied Jonouchi. He reached over to pull Honda away when his eyes caught sight of what Honda had been speaking about earlier.

"Anzu…your…your hands!" Jou's face immediately registered a look of terror.

"Jesus you guys!" She pulled away "What the hell are you talking about!"

Jou wordlessly pulled back Anzu's wrist and held it up to her face. She gasped; her normally ivory colored hands were stained…with what appeared to be…blood.

Behind them, she heard Yugi gasp in terror.

"Anzu! You're hurt! Why didn't you say anything?"

She looked over at Yugi, his face registered both shock and hurt. He gently pulled Anzu's other hand towards him and examined it.

"How …who did this to you?" She heard him ask faintly.

Anzu stood silent. She didn't know how to reply, she wasn't even sure how the blood got there in the first place. She felt cold and feverish all over, and her stomach threatened to empty out what little contents it had.

"I…I'm not sure" Was all she could whisper.

Jou immediately flared up to the sound of her response, "What do you mean 'I'm not sure'! Tell me who the hell did this to you so I can go and kick their sorry ass!"

"Yeah Anzu, me and Jou here can take whoever it was! We've brought down thugs bigger than us before!" yelled Honda in companionship to Jou's yelling.

"Anzu…" Yugi began in his most worried voice.

At that point, Anzu could not tolerate anymore. She pulled both her hands free from Yugi's gentle grasp and walked away.

"I …I need to wash this off" she managed to mumble before she left the class.

"Anzu!" They yelled for her to come back.

As soon as she got out of the class she began to run, not once looking up to see where she was heading or who was watching. Her legs carried her on as best they could, but even they were beginning to falter from excess fatigue. It didn't matter to her though…she just wanted to get away…away from her friends horrified stares.

_Heh…you'd think after all the weird stuff we've been through they could at least take a little blood on someone's hands a little better, _she thought bitterly.

But before she could finish her train of thought, someone managed to knock her out of it.

"Watch where you're going!" She heard someone yell at her.

She was on the floor on her knees, her head hurt terribly from knocking into someone head first. Her vision was terribly blurred and she was surprised at the fact that she could still hear properly.

"I'm so sorry" She managed to mumble as she tried to steady herself up.

She was about to fall on her knees again, when suddenly hands seized her around the waist and hoisted her up properly.

"Thank…thank you" she replied with much gratitude. She looked up eagerly to see the face of the one who both yelled at her and helped her, but at first sight she wanted nothing more than to be in the safety of the floor again.

"YOU!" she yelled in disgust.

"Gee Mazaki…you're welcome" he sneered.

Anzu quickly retched away from his grasp and stared daggers at his cold dark blue eyes.

Seto Kaiba merely shrugged at her.

"I take it from your actions that you are not exactly happy to see me?"

Anzu ignored him and tried to walk pass him to the girls restroom, which was just up the hall. He, of course, was not going to make that easy. Kaiba merely stood in her way and blocked her path.

"Let me through" she said quietly with an edge of danger in her voice.

He didn't so much as move an inch away from where he was.

"I said let me through" she repeated, her voice rising in anger by the second.

"Am I suppose to be scared Mazaki?" he merely replied. "Because if that's the case, I would say you failed miserably in your attempt"

Anzu had had enough of his games. She pulled back her arm and then directed a punch right into his face. He merely raised his arm effortlessly and caught her assault on him with his hand.

"That the best you could do?" he teased cruelly.

She growled with frustration and tried to pull her hand away from his grasp.

"Let go you jerk!" she spat at him.

She saw the corners of his lips curl into a slight sneer as she tried to pull away from him.

"Didn't you hear me you jerk!" she began to pull away even harder "I said…LET…ME…GO!"

By now, students from different classes had either stopped to look or stuck their heads out of other classrooms to see what was going on. Seto, now noticing that people were watching them, retreated to let go of her hand when the blood caught his eye.

"What happened here?" he pointed to the blood.

She roughly pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked away.

"Mazaki!"

Anzu turned around slowly to face him and met with his dark blue eyes almost immediately. He had a rather odd look on his face…almost as if he _cared_ that there might be something wrong with her.

"What?" she asked rather rudely.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Well frankly…it's none of your business to begin with" she responded.

The look on his face quickly disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Satisfied with the results she had received from her statement, Anzu turned around and walked into the girl's restroom.

Thankfully, the restroom was devoid of any other living soul other than her. She rested her still aching head on the cool wall before she walked over to the washbasin. The cold water felt almost soothing on her hands as she tried to wash the already dried blood off of them. Anzu scrubbed as hard as she could, but the blood would refuse to come off. She tried adding more soap but it still refused to come off at all. At this point Anzu was beginning to panic a little.

"What the hell is going on!" she yelled to know one in particular "Why won't this come off!"

At this point, the entire front of her uniform was all wet.

"Come off!" she scrubbed harder "COME OFF DAMM YOU!"

She backed away angrily from the washbasin, her back hitting the wall behind her. She sobbed desperately as her unclean hands dripped little droplets of water from her elegant fingers.

"Why…" she sobbed "…Why me?"

She looked up at the large mirror in front of her, her pale reflection staring back at her with tear stained eyes. She stared at a female almost unrecognizable from her point of view. The girl she saw bared no real resemblance to her anymore, this girl was so pale and fragile looking…almost as if the slightest gust of wind could bring her down. This sight only made Anzu sob even harder than before.

"Why is this happening to me?" she sobbed feebly.

She walked back to the washbasin and leaned against it, letting the cool running water wash over her hands again. She cupped some of it into her hand and splashed her face with it. Anzu looked up into the mirror and saw a pale wet girl staring at her…and a mutilated Jonouchi staring back from behind too.

"YEEEEEK!" she yelled

Anzu swerved around, only to be met by nothing in particular. She turned back and Jou's reflection was still staring at her sadly.

"JOU!" she yelled at the reflection "No! This isn't real! None of it is real! You're not there! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She turned to run out the door but stopped abruptly when she saw what was seeping out of the floor.

The darkness…it had returned for her…

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

She stepped back too quickly and tripped over. The darkness took the chance and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down into itself once more.

"HELP! HELP!" was the last thing she managed to say before it took her away.

"ANZU! ANZU!" were the last familiar cries she heard as they pounded away at the restroom door.

"Someone…please…help me…"

**Author's last plea for insanity**

**Well there it is…I hope it didn't disappoint you too much! My deepest apologies to all those who were left very disappointed beyond all hope once again! I promise that the next chapter will be more of your liking…I just hope I can deliver that big of an order next time! Well good-bye for now! Please review and comment…I need ideas and inspiration people! Oh…before I forget…NO DAMM FLAMES! -**

**-NightRaven13 -**


	4. A warning too late

**Ello again my fellow Fanfic readers! **

**YAY! I finally managed to post up a new chappy! HURRAY! Sorry for taking so long with this one, but I had a lot of stuff to do for these last couple of weeks (School starting soon, that was partly the reason) Anyways, it took a while for me to acquire enough inspiration for this chappy (I had to rewrite it like three times just to get it into the scenario I was planning in my head!) Yeah well, it's here though! Fresh off the insane author's mind and into your computer screens! I tried making up for my lateness by making this chapter uber long (I think it came out to thirteen pages in total on my typing program…wow…the most I've typed yet!) Well, my apologizes for all of those fanfic readers that were actually waiting this long just to find out what happened to Anzu and the rest of the gang! Also my apologizes for those that might have the urge to either kill me or strangle me after they read this chappy. There might a couple of things many will be angry with me about (Like certain things that will occur…. but I won't say, read and find out!) I promise this is all leading up to something though! Please DON'T FLAME ME FOR THE CONTENTS OF THIS CHAPTER! I CAN'T CONTROL THE MONSTER IN MY HEAD THAT BEG TO GET THIS WRITTENED DOWN! Well, read and enjoy I guess…it's the best I can hope for now! I hope I don't disappoint you guys! Oh, and many thanks to those that were kind enough to leave a review! THANK YOU ALL! Well read, review, and enjoy please!**

**-NightRaven13**

**Now for my reviewers responses! (Or as I like to call you guys, my bosses! Hey, if that's the case, then where's my paycheck?)**

**TO MY FELLOW REVIEWRS…**

**Kobear91: Thank you for thinking it was a good chapter! (HA! Take that Moshe! Someone DOES think my writing is good! HA!) Well, thank you again for taking the time to read this story; I really appreciate you guys taking your time to do that!**

**KaibaYamiLover: Oh hun! You're lost too? Oh well…Moshe seems to be lost at times too…so don't worry! You're not alone! (For those who care to know, Moshe is what I call the monster kitty that lives in the corridors of my mind and my typing program) Ok, I'll give you a brief explanation…**

**The story is about Anzu Mazaki (duh!) and how she is trying to deal with the insanity that seems to be plaguing her mind. Little does she realize that her insanity can take up a real form (the darkness) and physically hurt her just to get what it wants…her.**

**There, that clear it up for you a little hun? Well I hope so! If you still don't get it just read on. I'm sure it will make more sense for you if you read more. Well thanks for the comment anyway!**

**Kerochan606: Don't worry my friend! All questions will be answered…eventually. Yeah, I did add a little bit of the whole AnzuxSeto idea in here, mostly just to make the story a little more interesting (By the way, expect a little more of that. I wasn't too sure about hinting to something like that at first, but alas! Moshe was very insistent on me adding that here, and I wasn't about to say no to a monster kitty like that!) Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I only pray that you like this one as well! Thank you again for the comments! Yours are always the ones I expect the most whenever I put up a new chappy! Thanks!**

**Fire'sMistress: Wow…um…thanks? Wow, now the pressure is really on! (Moshe is off somewhere laughing at me about this now!) Well, I hope you like the rest of the story (Here's hoping your luck helps and I don't get maimed by Moshe if it suxs!)**

**Well, that's all for now folks…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, but if Moshe gets his way, we will! (Maniacal laugh)

"Someone…please…help me"

The darkness came at her like a fierce wave, swallowing her up into itself. She tumbled into its depts, the atmosphere becoming colder around her the deeper she went into its reaches. All hope and light seemed to be leeched right out of her…almost as if the darkness fed off of it. The cold air made it painful for her to breath properly, her lungs begging for the ordeal to end quickly.

This was the end...she could feel it close in on her like a jungle cat does its pray. The darkness had waited patiently, hunted, and had finally caught its prize.

_No…it can't end this way!_ She thought, _not like this!_

"I…I don't…want to die!" She whispered painfully to no one in particular. Every breath she took was costing her great effort and energy. Her body screamed for her to give in, but her need for survival was too great for her to submit into her captor's wishes.

_I have to fight_, she thought vaguely, _I have to win!_

_It can't win…_

_Not this easily…_

_Not without a fight…_

"I…I won't let you." She whispered.

"Anzu! Anzu!" she heard a familiar voice echo in her head. Several moment's later, other voices joined the first one…

"Anzu! Anzu! Are you ok? Please say something!" said a young familiar voice.

"Anzu! What happened!" yelled an outraged one.

"Dude calm down!" Begged another.

"How can I calm down? Can't you see Anzu's out cold!"

"Well yelling at her ain't gonna do anything!"

"Please say something Anzu!" pleaded the young voice again.

"Wake up Mazaki!" demanded a deep one.

At the sound of the last voice, Anzu let her eyes fly open. The odd glow of the restroom light above greeted her along with a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Uh…what…what happened?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mazaki" replied Seto Kaiba to Anzu's question.

"Anzu! You're ok!" piped up Yugi "We were getting worried! What happened to you?"

"I…uh…I'm"

"Outta my way rich boy!" yelled Jou.

Jou proceeded to pull Kaiba up and out of his way. Seto merely frowned at him as Jou crouched down next to Anzu. He immediately began pelting her with questions.

"Anzu! What happened! Who did this to you! I swear who ever did this I'll kick the living sh--"

"Jou!" yelled Honda as he docked Jou in the head "Anzu really does not need this right now!"

"You know he's right Jonouchi, she really does not need to hear you barking right now" responded Kaiba.

Jou turned and glared at him.

"Why don't you just shut up for once Kaiba!" yelled Jou.

"I'd tell you the same thing" he replied.

Jou's anger flared up at the sound of his response. He imidietly stood up and shoved Seto in the chest.

"That's it rich boy! I've had enough of your high and mighty attitude!" Jou curved both of his hands into fists "It's time someone taught you a lesson!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try!"

That had been enough to set him off. Jou threw a punch at Kaiba and watched it land squarely on his left cheek; the CEO fell back and slid down the restroom wall.

"Jou!" cried Honda. He grabbed both of Jou's arms and held him back from doing anymore harm.

"You're not helping Honda!" cried Jou at him as he glared back at Kaiba.

Jou struggled a little longer to get at Kaiba, but Honda firmly held him in place. Seto on the other hand merely wiped away the blood that had formed around his mouth with the back of his hand. He stared at it and smirked.

"Just like I thought Jonouchi…you fight like a girl…" He got up from the floor "…and you hit like one too."

Jou tried to get at him again, but Honda wouldn't budge.

"Why you lousy son of a bitch!"

"Just WHAT is going on in here!"

At that moment they all turned. One of the younger female teachers, Ms. Hikari, had apparently walked in on their little scene.

"I asked, just what is going on here!"

They all turned to look at each other. This did not look good at all, four guys and a girl on the floor in the middle of the girls restroom was not a good way to be found, let alone by a teacher.

"Well? What happened here?" she asked a little more calmly but maintaining the firmness in her voice.

They all stood in a dead silence, lost for words. Yugi was the only one who spoke, and rather quickly.

"Well you see Ms. Hikari, my friends and I had seen our friend Anzu here stumble into this restroom. We, of course, got a little worried and decided to check on her. When she hadn't come out five minutes later we all figured something was wrong…and then…that's when we heard her screaming."

"Screaming? What about?" asked Ms. Hikari suspiciously.

They all froze; no one knew how to respond to that…except Yugi.

"Well you see Ms. Hikari, Anzu had clumsily slipped on a puddle of water in this restroom and fell over" Yugi paused and looked over to where Anzu was, giving her a look only she could see "they should really mop in here more often, it could prevent another accident"

Anzu's heart raced, had Ms. Hikari believed him? She turned to look at the floor around her; there was indeed a lot of water on the floor. She had probably spilled some when she had her little 'mental breakdown.'

Ms. Hikari eyed them oddly, and then seemed to except the explanation Yugi had given her. She turned to leave when suddenly she looked back at them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Help Ms. Mazaki up and take her to

the nurse! Can't you see she needs medical aid?"

They all nodded and didn't hesitate to do as they were told. Honda and Yugi proceeded to try and help Anzu up, Jou and Kaiba just glared at each other.

As Ms. Hikari began to leave she stopped in front of Kaiba and Jou and looked at them both. Jou stared at her rather nervously while Kaiba just kept his face calm and collected, despite the rather large bruise that had formed on his left cheek.

"I won't ask questions…" she looked over at Jou with a suspicious look in her eyes "…but I suggest that you accompany Ms. Mazaki as well Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded rather forcefully at her, while Jou simply began to grin secretly. He had just been able to get away with hitting the richest guy in school!

"Oh, I almost forgot…" she turned to look at Jou and pointed at him "I will be seeing YOU after school today."

"What! What for?" protested Jou in his loudest voice.

"You know why…for hitting Mr. Kaiba." she replied and walked out the door. Jou grumbled angrily and looked over at Kaiba who had begun to grin back rather maliciously.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time Jonouchi" he responded to Jou's angry stares.

"That's enough you two," replied Yugi while trying to help Anzu up "We have to get out of here before anyone outside gets any ideas"

"Yeah! You guys fighting isn't exactly helping out the situation," agreed Honda, while struggling to keep Anzu up.

"Who asked you?" shot back Kaiba.

"Hey! Watch it!" retorted Jou, while shaking his fist at him threatingly "Just cause I got detention doesn't mean I won't hesitate to hit that smug face of yours again!"

Kaiba glared back and seemed to want to say something, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

"Thought so" said Jou as he pulled his fist away.

"Are you two done?" interrupted Anzu, all this time she had been silent and the sound of her voice startled everyone a bit. "You guys' fighting is not exactly helping my headache out."

"Sorry Anzu" they all replied, except for Kaiba who continued to keep true to his sudden vow of silence.

"That's ok you guys, let's just get out of here," she replied as her head pounded at her senses viciously. "I'm really not feeling too good right now…"

"Anzu!" they all shouted as she began to slip from Yugi and Honda's grasp.

Her head hurt terribly, and it was causing her to fade in and out of consciousness. Everything around her began to look distorted and would fade from her vision; she could barely hear Yugi and the others at times.

"Anzu! Hold up we'll get you out of here!" yelled someone faintly.

She could feel both Yugi and Honda tug at her, trying to pull her up and carry her out.

"Jesus she's heavy!" she heard Honda gasp.

"Honda! That's not helping!" yelled back Yugi.

Suddenly she felt someone rush forward and grab at her falling self, holding her up, then carrying her in their arms like a lifeless doll.

"You nerds can't do anything right can you?" replied Kaiba with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Anzu opened her eyes slightly through the pain and managed to catch a glimpse of the one who was carrying her effortlessly in their arms.

"Kaiba…" she began.

"Shut up. I'm getting you out of here." He replied simply.

Anzu gave no more word of protest; she was too much in pain to reply back with a cheeky remark anyway.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going with Anzu!" yelled Jou.

"Where else you bumbling idiot! The nurse!" he shot back at a very disapproving Jou. "Which is a lot more than I can say for the whole lot of you clowns."

Jou continued to glare back at Kaiba, but followed the rest of the gang out as they made their way to the nurses' office.

Anzu, on the other hand, just tried hard not to hurl from the pain she felt in her head. Sensing this, Kaiba responded before she even had a chance to speak.

"Save your vomiting for the nurse Mazaki, otherwise you can forget about me carrying you up there."

_I won't make any promises though_, she thought a bit sinisterly.

Her head continued to pound at her, but the thought of being narrowly saved from the horror she had just had to witness and endure was more than comforting. Her vision continued to blur and go in and out of focus, until finally she gave herself up to the throngs of unconsciousness.

_Anzu…_

_Anzu…_

_This is far from over…_

_We will get what we want…_

_Or you will suffer the consequences… _

_Anzu…_ Anzu… 

"Leave me alone!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

The nurse looked down at her from where she was standing, staring at Anzu like she had just yelled bloody murder.

Anzu blinked a few times before she realized where she was. She sat up in the cot she been sleeping on and looked over at the quite startled nurse.

"Leave who alone dear?" asked the nurse rather nervously.

" No one" answered Anzu quickly.

The nurse looked at her oddly for a minute or so longer, then continued to check on her like she had previously been doing.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked the nurse.

"Oh…I'd say for an hour or so" she lifted Anzu's face in her direction and looked at it, checking for any other injuries "Mr. Kaiba brought you in saying you had just passed out in his arms a moment before."

For some odd reason or another, Anzu began to blush a little too viciously for her own comfort.

"Is he ok?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Mr. Kaiba? Oh he's fine…" replied the nurse as she brought out an ice pack for Anzu's head "…his pride seems to be a little hurt but other than that he's ok."

Anzu smiled inwardly to herself. _Not like he didn't get what he deserved_, she thought as she remembered Jou's previous actions.

"Well! You sure did a number to your head Ms. Mazaki!" scolded the nurse.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, barely remembering the pain she was feeling.

"Well, for one thing, you have a bruise in the back of your head the size of a golf ball."

"I do?" instinctively Anzu placed her hand in the back of her head and instantly felt what the nurse had been referring to.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain the minute her hand made contact with her head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't touch that if I were you" she replied, the nurse then grabbed Anzu's hands and looked at them. They were no longer the pale white color Anzu was so familiar with, but a raw angry red instead.

"What happened here?" asked the nurse.

Anzu suddenly remembered the blood that had coated her hands so thickly earlier. It was completely gone, almost as if had never been there. It it's place though, her hands looked chapped and raw, almost as if she had rubbed them too hard against something.

"Oh…um…that happened during class" she lied.

The nurse seemed to sense there was more to what Anzu was saying, but pushed it no further. She rubbed some lotion on her hands, and then bandaged them up where the rawness was most severe.

"There Ms. Mazaki" she finished up with Anzu's left hand, "you should be fine, but I suggest you get that bump on your head checked by a doctor anyways."

Anzu nodded in agreement, causing her more pain in her head.

"Here" the nurse handed her a slip of yellow paper "this is for you to give your second period teacher tomorrow for missing his class."

Anzu looked down at the paper; so far she had managed to miss homeroom through second period in one day. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure what period it was now.

"Excuse Me," she asked the nurse "What period is it now?"

The nurse looked at her and smiled "Oh don't worry dear, it's not even lunch yet…. it's still third"

Anzu sighed. Well, at least she hadn't managed to miss Jou's favorite time of the day.

"Oh well thank you for your help" Anzu thanked the nurse "May I go now?"

"Oh sure. We're done here"

Anzu smiled and gathered her things that had been left at the foot of the cot. She got up and left the room. As she made her way out, the bell for lunchtime rang out loudly through out the school.

"Damm! Oh well, so much for going to class" she sighed.

On her way out of the office, she passed by Kaiba, who had apparently been waiting outside, his cheek still bruised up but not swollen. Anzu tried hard to suppress the need to laugh hysterically at him.

"Well, about time you woke up Mazaki" he sneered "for a minute we all thought you went under a coma."

"Will you just piss off for once Kaiba?" she retorted "I really don't feel like dealing with your crap today!"

She turned on her heel and began to walk down the hallway before she could think of anything more to say. Kaiba, on the other hand, grabbed her arm and stopped her from going any further. She turned and glared back at him.

"You know I'm really getting tiered of you doing that…" she pulled her hand away "…and twice in one day I might add!"

"Fine I'll stop" he pulled his hand away from her "but answer me just one thing."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"What happened back there this morning?"

"What the bloody hell do you care!" she yelled back at him "It's really none of your business anyway…and didn't we do this already!"

He smirked. "You're right, we did."

"Well if I didn't answer you this morning what makes you think I'll answer you now?"

"Because, you owe me for helping you up here"

"I don't OWE you anything! Anyone else would've helped me today! No one called you to get involved in the first place!"

"No, they didn't" he replied calmly.

"There you go!" she yelled back "What the hell were you doing in the girls restroom today anyway!"

"Ask any one of those losers you call your friends, they'll tell you."

"Fine! I will!" she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Mazaki!"

She stopped, but did not turn to look back at him.

"I know you're hiding something from those dwebs you call friends, something you yourself don't want to admit."

"Your point?" she called back.

"You're afraid aren't you?"

Silence was her only response.

"I thought so…"

At that point Anzu was infuriated, she turned around only to find Kaiba already walking down the hall.

"Kaiba!"

He turned back and looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"What?"

"How did you know?"

He smirked again "I didn't, but you make it so obvious someone had to pick up on it."

"You know you can be a real dick sometimes!" she yelled at him.

He smiled and walked away, leaving Anzu both confused and irritated in his wake.

It was now officially Algebra, the last class Anzu and the others had that day and she was already bored out of her mind. She stared down at her math book and groaned at the thought of having an hour to go before school was over. The teacher droned on and on about some unknown math problem that Anzu had no interest in solving, making her head pound lightly with pain again.

"I really don't need this right now…" she mumbled.

"Psss! Anzu!" whispered someone behind her.

She turned lightly on her seat and saw Jou looking at her two seats away, making faces indicating how bored he was too. Anzu giggled and smiled at Jou's stupid actions.

"Dork" she mumbled.

"What was that miss Mazaki?" asked the teacher suddenly, making Anzu jump in her skin.

"I said…um…door! I think I see someone at the door!" she replied quickly, somewhere behind her she could hear Jou slap his forehead from embarrassment.

"I don't see anyone miss Mazaki," replied the teacher.

"Oh well my mistake then!" she smiled nervously.

The teacher looked at her suspiciously, then turned around and went back to teaching his boring lesson. Anzu sighed a sigh of relief.

_That was a close one_, she thought.

Behind her, Yugi poked her and interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and took a note he handed to her. She opened it up and saw it was written in a terrible hand, and recognized it immediately as Jou's writing.

**_Smooth Mazaki, REAL smooth_**

_**-Jou **_

"Loser" she mumbled as she crumbled the paper up in her hand.

And then….

It happened…

The paper fell from her grasp. She clutched her head with her bandaged hands and willed for the headache to subside. Her vision blurred and the pounding sensation was causing her to want to lose her lunch.

_What's going on, _she asked herself desperately.

Her vision wouldn't stop blurring and her eyes began to itch and water. Quickly, Anzu pulled out her tiny hand mirror from her pocket and looked at her eyes. They were very red and puffy, almost as if she had been crying for a long time, but what caught her attention the most was the other thing that was being reflected out of her hand mirror's surface.

She gasped. _It couldn't be,_ she thought.

Looking at her from where Jou was supposed to be sitting was a deformed bloody soul with his head bleeding profusely. He looked at Anzu sadly and seemed to be trying to say something to her.

"Jou?" she whispered horrified to the reflection.

The figure nodded, and pointed at her through the mirror.

Suddenly, flashes of the horrid scene she had witnessed earlier in the morning came to her minds eye. Jou getting hit by the car, Jou bleeding without any end to it in sight, Jou dying slowly and agonizingly in her arms…

"NOOOOOO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The entire class turned to look at her, the mirror she had in her hand clattered noisily on the floor next to her.

"Just what is going on miss Mazaki!" yelled the teacher at her.

Anzu had no time to answer; she fell faint and began to slip from her desk. Yugi rushed forward to catch her and nearly fell on top of her in the process.

"Anzu!" yelled Yugi and Jou. The rest of the class began to crowd around to see what was going on.

"Anzu! What's wrong!" asked Yugi with panic rising in his voice.

She tried to answer him, but began to cough uncontrollably. Yugi held her up to try and stop the coughing.

"Someone call a freaken doctor or something!" yelled Jou from above her and Yugi.

"Anzu! What's wrong! What happened!" continued to interrogate Yugi.

She tried to answer, but turned around to hurl her lunch out instead, students that were near her backed away in disgust.

"Anzu!" yelled Yugi.

"Alright! That's it! I ain't waiting for anyone to help out no longer!" Jou pushed aside several students that were in his way and got to Anzu.

"Don't worry Anzu, I'll help you out"

Jou effortlessly picked her up and walked pass the teacher and out the door. The teacher didn't even protest to them leaving the classroom without a permission slip of any kind.

Anzu sat on the already familiar cot again and kept her head close to the garbage can. She didn't want to have to lose her lunch again and mess the floor.

"Well miss Mazaki, I think it's best you get yourself home" replied the nurse as she looked disapprovingly at the thermometer in her hand. "You in here twice in one day is not a good sign…"

Anzu nodded weakly, she was in no position to argue.

"…Especially when you have a fever this high."

Anzu nodded again, and took the paper the nurse handed to her.

"You really should stay home if you're this ill miss Mazaki. Don't come to school tomorrow if you're going to be in my office again."

Anzu got up and retrieved her things. Yugi had been nice enough to bring her stuff to her after Jou had rushed out of class with her.

"Believe me, I won't" she replied.

Anzu made her way out of the office and saw Jou and Yugi waiting out in the hall for her. By the looks in their faces, they were terribly worried, Yugi especially.

"Hey you two, shouldn't you be in class?" she asked weakly with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? After what happened back there to you?" answered Jou, returning the smile "besides, it's a good excuse not to have to go back to that snores fest."

"I see what you mean" she replied.

"How are you feeling Anzu?" asked Yugi.

"Like crap, but hey! I get to go home early so I'm not complaining."

"Sweet" replied Jou.

"You really should get to a doctor Anzu," said Yugi with much seriousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, I will"

"Promise?"

"Yes Yugi, I promise"

"Good" replied Jou as he walked up to Anzu "Hey Yug, why don't you get back to class, I'll walk Anzu out to the front gate."

"Ok, I'll come over to your house Anzu to check up on you later"

"Great" she replied.

She smiled at him and waved goodbye. Yugi turned and walked back to class, although she could tell he was reluctant to leave. Anzu then turned the opposite way with Jou and walked out of the school. She walked with him in silence, although she could tell that he wanted to ask her something. As they reached the gate though, Jou stopped and pulled Anzu back.

"Ok Anzu, what happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Listen Anzu I might look like it, but I ain't stupid" he ran his hand over his dirty blond hair, apparently annoyed "You really freaked us out back there you know"

Anzu nodded, but refused to say anything to him about what she saw.

"Look Anzu, you're one of my closest friends. You can tell me what's wrong"

"I'm fine Jou, really."

"No, you're not. I can tell. I've been through this enough times with Yugi to know when someone ain't being sincere with me."

"I told you Jou, I'm fine. Really I am!" she yelled back in protest.

"Are you pregnant? Is that what's wrong?"

"What! NO!" she yelled in outrage "Where the hell did you get an idea like that!"

"Anzu, I've seen it happen to other girls."

"Just what are you implying with that comment Jou? Do you think I'm some kind of whore! Is that it?"

"No Anzu, I'm just worried about you that's all!" he replied.

"Funny, last time I checked I'm not the constantly horny guy who can hardly control what's in his pants!"

"Anzu! You don't understand! I didn't mean it the way it sounded!"

"Well just how did you mean it then!"

"Anzu! I'm just worried about you! I mean you haven't been exactly yourself in over a month. What am I supposed to do? Not assume anything is wrong!"

"You've been doing it up until this minute haven't you?"

Jou looked at Anzu with hurt in his eyes, he really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Anzu…please…tell me what's wrong" he asked softly.

She glared at him, how could he have possibly have the nerve to assume she was pregnant and then still expect to know what was really going on. She turned and walked out the gate, not daring to glance back.

"Anzu!" he yelled after her.

"Go to hell Jou!" she yelled back. "GO TO BLOODY HELL!"

Jou watched helplessly as Anzu walked away, not daring to go after her.

Half an hour later, Anzu was sitting on her living room couch, still fuming over what Jou had told her. The TV was on but the volume was down at a barely audible level. Anzu had just taken two whole aspirins to try and dull the headache away, but so far was not having any real success.

"Jou has some nerve!" she yelled to no one in particular, it made her poor black cat jump in fright.

"Oh! I'm sorry Moshe! I didn't mean to startle you!" She picked up her cat and began to pet it softly "its just boys can be such insensitive jerks at times!"

Her cat meowed back as if to either agree or disagree with her statement.

"I'll take that as a yes" she replied, and put the cat down.

She looked over at her window; the sun was beginning to set softly causing her to feel a bit drowsy.

"Wow, I didn't realize I was this tiered" she yawned.

She lay back on her couch and watched as the setting sun changed the color of her living room, causing her to admire the blood red and orange colors mixing on her ceiling.

"Wow…so…pretty…" she began, but dozed off to sleep instead.

Her heart beat loudly. Was she too late?

She ran down the street, hoping against hope that the worse had not happened. Her feet pound the concrete loudly as she made her way to the scene. As she arrived she noticed the crowd of people that had formed on the street, all apparently looking at something. Anzu pushed her way through the crowd, not bothering to apologize for her rudeness. Finally, she managed to push to the front of the crowd, where a group of police officers were holding back people who were trying to get closer to the scene. She easily snuck behind them and ran over to where the car was.

She stopped dead in her tracks, a man was yelling panicky to a police officer, saying that he hadn't noticed that the kid was there.

"Sir please calm down! We know you didn't see it coming!" yelled the police officer, trying to calm the man down.

At the sound of that, Anzu ran closer to the car, and then saw what they had been talking about.

A boy with dirty blond hair was lying on the street, bloody and obviously dead. Anzu walked closer and dropped to her knees and immediately recognized the boy as Jou.

"Jou! OH GOD JOU NO!" she yelled.

He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and stared at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Mazaki"

"JOU! NO! NO!" she yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" she gasped.

She sat up on her couch upright, clutching her heart like if it was about to leap right out of her chest at any minute. It took her a while to notice that the phone had been ringing. Anzu quickly made a grab for it and answered it.

"Hello?" she gasped.

"Anzu? Thank God you answered! Where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!"

"Yugi? Is that you?"

"Yes its me!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I took a couple of aspirins and must have dozed off for a while." She looked over at the clock and noticed it was already 7:30. "I'm so sorry, why were you calling me for anyway?"

The phone line remained silent.

"Hello? Yugi? You still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here" he replied, he sounded strained, almost like if he was trying hard not to cry.

"Yugi…what's wrong?" asked Anzu, afraid to find out the answer.

"Anzu…it's Jou…he got hit by a car…"

"What!" she asked, her heart palpitating like crazy.

"Anzu…Jou's dead!" he cried, "He died half an hour ago! We tried calling you but no one would answer!"

Anzu dropped the phone; she didn't hear the rest of what Yugi said. Somehow she knew what had happened. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Oh if only she had warned him! She cried hard, not hearing Yugi calling her name over and over on the receiver, not hearing her cat meowing at her, not hearing the malicious laughter the shadows had began to laugh…

_We said we'd get what we want…_

_Or you would suffer the consequences…_

_We weren't kidding little girl…_

**Author's last plea**

**Well…there you have it! I hope it didn't suck too much! Please leave your reviews for me to read (If not…Moshe will hurt me!) Ha! Noticed he made an appearance? Yeah, well he was very insistent on that as well…that damm cat! Well I hope you guys liked and please don't flame me if you didn't! Till next time all of you! I hope…**

**-NightRaven13 **


End file.
